The present invention relates to a multiple connecting element for box-shaped panels designed to form with the latter various structures such as furniture in general, shelves, book cases, dividers, etc. Through its own special configuration the connecting element according to the invention provides for the closing of the gap at the point of contact between the panels and the joints and supplies the panels which are joined to it with a high degree of resistance and rigidity.
Various types of structures are already known which are designed to form furniture or the like and which consist of box-shaped panels, stamped or extruded from plastic material, etc., and joined to connecting elements at their ends.
These known structures can be subdivided into various groups which all have a number of disadvantages restricting their use.
There are, for example, panel elements which are connected together without joints to form shelves or the like. These have the disadvantage of being unstable when loaded or of requiring an excessive number of reinforcing panels. Another known structure consists of panels having joints incorporated therein. This structure cannot be used to obtain varied structures and, in addition, the structures which can be produced are not very stable. Structures consisting of panels connected by metal fastening means are also known. However, these are very difficult to assemble. They also lack transversal resistance and comprise a large number of parts. Other known types of structures consist of poles connected by means of joints designed to form rectangular frames on which panels are mounted. However, the panels do not help support the structure, are difficult to join and have insufficient resistance to bending.